


Days of Our Lives: Avengers Edition

by ToshiroRoman



Series: a slice of life: avengers edition [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, angst in later chapters, but tony refuses to admit it until later on, chat fic, everyone sees it, first fic on AO3, i hope i did justice for all of these characters, inspired by Powerhh's chat fics, peter might as well be tony's son in this, seriously go read them if you're into mha, shuri and peter are the meme queen and king, they're fucking amazing, tony stark's nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToshiroRoman/pseuds/ToshiroRoman
Summary: Tony Stark added Capsicle, Shakespeare, Legolas, GreenGiant, Widowmaker, Spider-Boy, Bird-Man, Starbucks, Maleficent, and JARVIS #2 to the chat.Capsicle: What...is this?Shakespeare: A group chat! My dear friend, this was an excellent idea!Starbucks: no.ORTony Stark says he wanted to create a group chat for emergency purposes but really he just wants it for shitposting. Everyone else is adjusting.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Others mentioned, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, more tags will be added later - Relationship
Series: a slice of life: avengers edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853101
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. the beginning of a terrible idea

**_Tony Stark_ **added **_Capsicle, Shakespeare, Legolas, GreenGiant, Widowmaker, Spider-Boy, Bird-Man, Starbucks, Maleficent,_** and **_JARVIS #2_** to the chat. 

**_Capsicle:_** What...is this?

**_Shakespeare:_** A group chat! My dear friend, this was an excellent idea! 

**_Starbucks:_** no. 

**_Starbucks_** has left the chat. 

**_Tony Stark:_** Oh no you don't 

**_Tony Stark_** has added **_Starbucks_** to the chat.

**_Starbucks:_** I left for a reason.

**_Tony Stark:_** and I added you back for a reason. :)

**_Starbucks:_** Steve, do something about this. 

**_Tony Stark:_** no can do, Buckaroo. You're in this for the long run. 

**_Widowmaker:_** Tony, why are we in a group chat?

**_Legolas:_** Exactly what I want to know. 

**_Tony Stark:_** Because I thought it would be a good idea for us to have a chat room to talk in. You know, in case of emergency and stuff. 

**_Spider-Boy:_** Mr. Stark, I don't mind being in the chat but why am I "Spider-Boy"? 

**_Tony Stark:_** Because it's your nickname kid. 

**_Spider-Boy:_** But my name is Spider-Man not Spider-Boy

**_Tony Stark:_** If it bothers you that much you can change it.

**_Spider-Boy_** changed their nickname to **_Spider-Man_ **.

**_Spider-Man:_** Thank you, Mr. Stark!

**_Maleficent:_** As much as I appreciate the thought of being included, I'm going to pass. 

**_Tony Stark:_** nope you're staying 

**_Maleficent:_ **is this really necessary, Stark? 

**_Tony Stark:_** It sure is. :) 

**_Bird-Man:_** fuckin' hell, "Bird-Man"? Really? 

**_Capsicle:_** Language, Sam. 

**_Tony Stark:_** yes

**_Bird-Man:_ **Can I change my name?

**_Tony Stark:_** no 

**_Bird-Man:_** Why not? Spider-Boy got to change his. 

**_Spider-Man:_** I'm not Spider-Boy!

**_Tony Stark:_** kid was an exception 

**_Bird-Man:_** Goddamnit 

**_Legolas:_** hold on, hold on. Nobody is gonna mention the fact that Cap just told Sam to watch his language? 

**_Tony Stark:_** like he's never swore before 

**_Starbucks:_** bullshit Steve would swear back in the day 

**_Capsicle:_ ** _Bucky!_

**_Starbucks:_** what?

**_Tony Stark:_** I fucking knew he did. Nat, you owe me 20. 

**_Widowmaker:_** damn I forgot about that bet

**_Tony Stark:_** I didn't! :D 

**_Capsicle:_** you placed bets if I swore back then?

**_Tony Stark:_** yea Nat and I were trying to figure out if you were as big of a goodie two-shoes as you are now before being iced and I knew there was no way you weren't if you went into the army. 

**_Widowmaker:_** I'd imagine that you'd be the one soldier who didn't do shit like the others with swearing and whatnot and you'd always try to excel above everyone. 

**_Starbucks:_** nah it's both especially with being around me all the time 

**_Capsicle:_ ** _BUCKY stop_

**_Starbucks:_** too late 

**_JARVIS #2:_** I have a feeling this chat room will not be used for emergency purposes as Mr. Stark originally planned.

**_GreenGiant:_** It won't be.

**_Tony Stark:_** nope. :)

**_Spider-Man:_** Mr. Stark, are you online?

**_Tony Stark:_** yeah kid, what do you need? 

**_Spider-Man:_** I was thinking maybe we could add a few more heroes to the chat?

**_Tony Stark:_** What for? 

**_Spider-Man:_** idk in case something happens and we need to get a hold of them? 

**_Tony Stark:_** doesn't sound like too bad of a plan. anyone object? 

**_Widowmaker:_** no

**_Capsicle:_** go ahead

**_Starbucks:_** might as well 

**_Bird-Man:_** who tf are you inviting? 

**_Tony Stark:_** you'll find out ;) 

**_Bird-Man:_** why does that make me not want to find out?

**_Legolas:_** can't be too bad if Pete's suggesting it. 

**_Spider-Man:_** oh...thanks I guess, Clint! 

**_Legolas:_ **yeah no problem 

**_Tony Stark_** added **_xxCrawlUpThanos'Assxx, Harry Potter, Nyan Cat, HarryPotter'sSideKick_** and **_MemeQueen_** to the chat.

**_Nyan Cat:_**...

**_Tony Stark:_** yes, your highness?

**_Nyan Cat:_**...Out of all the nicknames you could have given me, you chose this one? 

**_MemeQueen:_** it's an excellent name 

**_Tony Stark:_** Thank you, Shuri. :)

**_Nyan Cat:_** …

**_Nyan Cat_** has left the chat. 

**_MemeQueen:_** ugh I'll bring him back. I swear he has no sense of humor. 

**_MemeQueen_** has added **_Nyan Cat_** to the chat. 

**_Nyan Cat:_** What do you want, Shuri? 

**_MemeQueen:_** for you to stay and learn the language of my people

**_Spider-Man:_**!

**_MemeQueen:_** Spider-Boy! You're here! 

**_Spider-Man:_** … 

**_MemeQueen:_** :P 

**_Spider-Man:_** hey Shuri :) 

**_xxCrawlUpThanos'Assxx:_** fucking amazing nickname, Stark

**_Tony Stark:_** I'M GLAD SOMEONE APPRECIATES THEIR NICKNAME

**_xxCrawlUpThanos'Assxx:_** if I could crawl up his ass, I would. But I don't want to risk it. 

**_Tony Stark:_** understandable 

**_Nyan Cat:_** … 

**_Harry Potter:_ **I should hace known not to accept the invure. 

**_Tony Stark:_** about time you said something Strange. 

**_Harry Potter:_** my bad, my hands are shajing and I can't harfly type anythibg 

**_Tony Stark:_** typo wizard

**_Harry Potter:_** stfu 

**_Tony Stark_** changed **_HarryPotter's_** nickname to **_TypoWizard_ **.

**_TypoWizard:_** …

**_TypoWizard_** has left the chat. 

**_Tony Stark:_** Wong bring him back

**_HarryPotter'sSideKick:_** you caused him to leave not me 

**_Tony Stark:_** fucking- 

**_Tony Stark_** has added **_TypoWizard_** to the chat.

**_TypoWizard:_** what 

**_Tony Stark:_** stay pls we need you 

**_TypoWizard:_** do you? 

**_Tony Stark:_** yes now please stay 

**_TypoWizard:_ **…

**_TypoWizard:_** change mt name them 

**_Tony Stark:_** I'm going to assume you want me to change your name. 

**_TypoWizard:_** yes 

**_Tony Stark_** has changed **_TypoWizard's_** nickname to **_Doctor Strange._**

**_Tony Stark:_** Better? 

**_Doctor Strange:_** Yes. 

**_Bird-Man:_** So, you can change Strange's name and Peter's name but not mine? 

**_Tony Stark:_** yes.

**_Nyan Cat:_** And mine? 

**_Tony Stark:_** yes. They're exceptions. 

**_Widowmaker:_** why am I not surprised? 

**_Nyan Cat:_ **I'll forever have this nickname, won't I?

**_Capsicle:_** yes

**_Starbucks:_** yes

**_Spider-Man:_** yes 

**_xxCrawlUpThanos'Assxx:_** yes

**_GreenGiant:_ **yes 

**_Maleficent:_** yes 

**_MemeQueen:_** yes

**_JARVIS #2:_** yes 

**_Widowmaker:_** yes

**_HarryPotter'sSideKick:_** yes 

**_Legolas:_** yes 

**_HarryPotter:_** yes

**_Bird-Man:_** yes 

**_Shakespeare_ **: aye

**_Tony Stark:_** yes :) 

**_Nyan Cat:_** …………

**_Nyan Cat:_** Damn you, Stark.

**_Tony Stark:_** :D

**_Shakespeare:_** Stark, my friend. Might I ask a question? 

**_Tony Stark:_** Go ahead, Point Break. 

**_Shakespeare:_** Should we not name the group chat? I feel as if it should have a name to identify itself. 

**_Spider-Man:_** yeah that sounds like a great idea, Thor!

**_MemeQueen:_** i have a few suggestions 

**_Nyan Cat:_** No. 

**_MemeQueen:_** why not?

**_Nyan Cat:_** Because everything you come up with involves memes, whatever those are. 

**_MemeQueen:_** your point? 

**_Spider-Man:_** no offense, king T’Challa, but I don’t see anything wrong with Shuri’s suggestions. 

**_Nyan Cat:_** None taken, Spider-Man. And please, call me T’Challa. We are informal in this chat. 

**_Spider-Man:_** if you insist 

**_Legolas:_** guys let’s focus, what should we name the chat? 

**_Tony Stark:_** that is the million dollar question of the year. 

**_Tony Stark:_** oh wait, I have an idea!

**_Tony Stark_** has named the chat room **_Days of Our Lives: Avengers Edition_ **.

**_Capsicle:_** …

**_Starbucks:_** …

**_Widowmaker:_**...

**_Bird-Man:_** …

**_Doctor Strange:_** that was not as baf as i thoyghr it would be

**_HarryPotter’sSideKick:_** it was certainly more tame than I thought it would be 

**_Capsicle:_** exactly my thinking 

**_Shakespeare:_** A wonderful name, if I do say so myself!

_**Tony Stark:**_ it’s now official then, ladies and gents

_**Widowmaker:**_ This is going to be a shitshow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update - So I accidentally took off my notes while posting chapter 2. Whoops, my bad. All the notes basically were just a list of characters and such. 
> 
> Tony Stark - Tony Stark
> 
> Spider-Boy - Peter Parker
> 
> Capsicle - Steve Rogers
> 
> Starbucks - Bucky Barnes
> 
> Widowmaker - Natasha Romanov
> 
> GreenGiant - Bruce Banner
> 
> Shakespeare - Thor
> 
> JARVIS #2 - Vision
> 
> Maleficent - Wanda Maximoff 
> 
> Bird-Man - Sam Wilson
> 
> xxCrawlUpThanos'Assxx - Scott Lang
> 
> Legolas - Clint Barton
> 
> Harry Potter/Typo Wizard/Doctor Strange - Stephen Strange
> 
> HarryPotter'sSideKick - Wong 
> 
> MemeQueen - Shuri 
> 
> Nyan Cat - T'Challa


	2. this is a disaster (it's all Tony's fault)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I wasn't expecting to get 150+ hits along with other attention on this fic. Thanks guys! 
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than the last but chapter 3 should be coming out soon as I'm working on it now. Also, I would like to point out that I don't really have an idea to when this is set. I'm leaning towards after an AU of Infinity War where nobody dies and Thanos was defeated so that's probably where I'm putting this. Also, Tony and Steve made up after Civil War.

**_Widowmaker:_ **Hey, Tony. I've got a question for you

**_Tony Stark:_ **yes?

**_Widowmaker:_ **do you like Strange? 

**_Tony Stark:_ **what? 

**_Widowmaker:_ **do you like Strange? 

**_Tony Stark:_ ** Why are you asking this? 

**_Widowmaker_ **: because I can and I'm asking for everyone else. 

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _WHAT?_

**_Widowmaker:_ **no one else will admit it but we all want to know if you like Strange.

**_Doctor Strange:_ **what

**_Tony Stark:_ **I have no idea what you're talking about, Nat. 

**_Shakespeare:_ **I know of what Lady Natasha speaks of! 

**_Tony Stark:_ **Thor, no. 

**_Shakespeare:_ **There's nothing wrong with loving someone, my friend. If you do like him, I suggest expressing your feelings! 

**_Spider-Man:_ **Mr. Stark, you like someone?! 

**_Bird-Man:_ **read the posts, kid 

**_Tony Stark:_ **DON'T READ THE POSTS PETER

**_Spider-Man:_ **Mr. Stark, I already did. 

**_Tony Stark:_ **goddamnit I said not to 

**_Doctor Strange:_ **I stilk want to kbow why this is a topix

**_Widowmaker:_ **It's a topic because we want to know if Tony likes you or not. 

**_Tony Stark:_ **…

**_Tony Stark:_ **… 

**_Widowmaker:_ **well? 

**_Tony Stark:_ **I'm not answering that. 

**_Tony Stark_ **has left the chat.

**_Starbucks:_ **he left his own fucking group chat 

**_Capsicle:_ **maybe you shouldn't have asked? @Widowmaker 

**_Widowmaker:_ **it was going to come out sooner or later. 

**_Doctor Strange:_ **...

**_Doctor Strange:_ **what makes you thinj he likes me? 

**_Bird-Man:_ **oh boy 

**_xxCrawlUpThanos'Assxx:_ **I leave for a day and come back to this 

**_Maleficent:_ **same 

**_Legolas:_ **same 

**_Widowmaker:_ **should I explain or should I let you @Capsicle or @GreenGiant do it? 

**_Capsicle:_ **go ahead 

**_GreenGiant:_ **I regret being involved with this 

**_Doctor Strange:_ **????

**_Widowmaker:_ **basically, all of us notice how Tony looks at you whenever you're around and he talks about you non-stop. 

**_Doctor Strange:_ **he does thay anywat though? 

**_Widowmaker:_ **no not like that 

**_Widowmaker:_ **you know how when someone has a crush on another person they talk about them and whatnot? 

**_Widowmaker:_ **that's how he is with you 

**_GreenGiant:_ **and we've all noticed it 

**_Capsicle:_ **We ask him about you and he kind of gets flustered sometimes. 

**_Doctor Strange:_ ** …

**_Spider-Man:_ **huh I never noticed 

**_Widowmaker:_ **well, you know about it now

**_Doctor Strange:_ **do you know wgere he is? 

**_Bird-Man:_ **I think I saw him walk off to the workshop but I could be wrong 

**_Spider-Man:_ **you're at the Sanctum though, aren't you? 

**_Doctor Strange:_ **I am 

**_Doctor Strange:_ **but I can pasd a messafr on 

**_Widowmaker:_ **? 

**_Doctor Strange:_ **just tekl him I wabr to talk 

**_Capsicle:_ **you want to let him know you want to talk to him?

**_Doctor Strange:_ **yes 

**_Shakespeare:_ ** I can pass on the message if wanted?

**_Capsicle:_ **Thanks, Thor. But I've got it from here. 

**_Shakespeare:_ ** Best of luck to you then, Steven! 

  
  
  
  


**_Tony Stark_ **has entered the chat. 

**_Starbucks:_ **about fucking time 

**_Tony Stark:_ **I have a boyfriend

**_Spider-Man:_ **!

**_Spider-Man:_ **Holy shit, really?! 

**_Legolas:_ **details 

**_Widowmaker:_ **we want details 

**_Tony Stark:_ **so

**_Tony Stark:_ **Stephen ended up coming over to the tower a few hours after Steve told me he wanted to talk. I didn’t know he was coming until Pepper came down to the workshop to tell me he was here for something. (Speaking of Pepper, we should add her to the chat) We talked and now I have a boyfriend. :) 

**_Doctor Strange:_ **I’m goibg to regret this, arem’t I? 

**_GreenGiant:_ **Yes, you are

**_Tony Stark:_ **D:<

**_Tony Stark:_ **thanks for having my back, Bruce

**_GreenGiant:_ **you’re welcome 

**_Spider-Man:_ ** omg congrats Mr. Stark!  
  
 **_Bird-Man:_ **I can feel the homo from here 

**_Tony Stark:_ **better get used to it 

  
  
  
  


**_Tony Stark_ ** has changed their name to **_IronGay_ ** **_™_ **

**_Bird-Man:_ **…

**_Bird-Man:_ **...are you serious? 

**_IronGay_ ** **_™:_ **Yes

**_IronGay_** ** _™:_** Also, I’m going to do something real quick 

**_Doctor Strange:_ **that’s conderning 

**_Starbucks:_ **anything Tony does is concerning 

**_IronGay_ ** **_™_ ** has added **_FreckledPepperoni_ ** and **_AaronBurrSir_ **to the chat.

**_FreckledPepperoni:_ **Why am I not surprised? 

**_AaronBurrSir:_ **out of all the nicknames you could have given me, I’m highly surprised that this one is tame. 

**_Starbucks:_ **welcome to literal Hell 

**_FreckledPepperoni:_ **With Tony as the admin, I’d imagine it is Hell. 

**_Nyan Cat:_ **it is

**_IronGay_ ** **_™:_ **wow so nice today, aren’t you Pepper?

**_FreckledPepperoni:_ **yep 

**_AaronBurrSir:_ ** hold on, hold on. Who is @ ** _Nyan Cat_ **? 

**_Nyan Cat:_ **Take a lucky guess

**_MemeQueen:_ **lmao 

**_AaronBurrSir:_ **is it...T’Challa? 

**_MemeQueen:_ ** 100% @ **_AaronBurrSir_ **

**_AaronBurrSir:_ **wait you’re serious? 

**_Nyan Cat:_ **Unfortunately, she is.

**_IronGay_ ** **_™_ ** **:** :D

**_Nyan Cat:_ **get lost Stark

**_IronGay_ ** **_™:_ **D: 

**_IronGay_ ** **_™: @Doctor Strange_ **honey I’m being harassed do something

**_Doctor Strange:_ **you fot yourself into thos

**_Bird-Man:_ ** full homo right there @ **_IronGay_ ** **_™_ **

**_IronGay_ ** **_™:_ **damn straight

**_FreckledPepperoni:_ **you’re not

**_IronGay_ ** **_™:_ **that’s besides the point 

**_AaronBurrSir:_ ** I’m still losing my shit over the fact that the king of Wakanda’s nickname is _NYAN CAT_

**_AaronBurrSir:_ **NYAN CAT

**_Nyan Cat:_ ** Please don't remind me, Rhodey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to make this chapter go on longer but I wanted to save that for chapter 3. Hoped you guys liked it though. :)
> 
> FreckledPepperoni - Pepper 
> 
> AaronBurrSir - Rhodey
> 
> IronGay ™ - Tony


	3. movie night (planning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this chapter took a lot longer than expected. Sorry about that.   
> I meant for it to get out sooner rather than later but I got caught up with life and was hardly able to work on anything. Hopefully the lengthiness of this chapter though will make up for me being late with updates. :D Also, tags from here will probably change drastically and I plan to go on the route of the "May's abusive boyfriend" trope that's been going around. 
> 
> If that's not your cup up tea then I'd strongly advise you not to read any future chapters as there will be implications of such events happening. 
> 
> Thanks again to all my readers who have stuck with me this far into the story. I hope you'll continue to enjoy it! :)

**_Bird-Man:_ ** okay not to sound like a dick but @ **_Spider-Man_ ** @ **_Widowmaker_ ** do you guys like spiders?

**_Spider-Man:_ ** why would you think that? 

**_GreenGiant:_ ** …

**_Widowmaker:_ ** …

**_Spider-Man:_ ** I realize why you would think that and I suddenly feel attacked right now 

**_Widowmaker:_ ** To answer for the both of us, no Sam. We don’t.

**_Bird-Man:_ ** I’m glad someone answered my question without being a dick about it @ **_Capsicle_ **

**_Capsicle:_ ** we were in an armored truck with the king of Wakanda and you asked him if he liked cats right after we chased each other. What did you think I was going to tell you?

**_Starbucks:_ ** he’s got a point 

**_Bird-Man:_ ** stfu you always agree with Steve 

**_Capsicle:_ ** no he doesn’t 

**_Starbucks:_ ** no I sure as hell don’t 

**_Bird-Man:_ ** ? 

**_Capsicle:_ ** contrary to popular belief, Bucky doesn’t agree with everything I do 

**_Starbucks:_ ** damn straight about that 

**_Widowmaker:_ ** you’re not 

**_IronGay ™:_ ** **_👀_ **

**_IronGay ™:_ ** hold up what does that mean? 

**_Widowmaker:_ ** It’s surreal when people don’t know 

**_IronGay ™:_ ** what’s surreal 

**_Starbucks:_ ** Steve and I are dating 

**_Spider-Man:_ ** ???!!!

**_IronGay ™:_ ** how long has this been happening??? 

**_AaronBurrSir:_ ** woah you guys are a thing? 

**_Capsicle:_ ** have been for a few months 

**_IronGay ™:_ ** ??? 

**_IronGay ™:_ ** This is the first I’m hearing of this? 

**_Starbucks:_ ** yeah we didn’t want the press or anyone to get nosy so we kept it to ourselves. 

**_Starbucks:_ ** so far it’s working 

**_Bird-Man:_ ** how have you guys kept it a secret though? I thought the press was always on Steve’s back with him being Captain America and stuff? 

**_Capsicle:_ ** We just haven’t given them anything to work with 

**_Starbucks:_ ** we don’t really go out or do anything in public so they can’t get pictures or nothing and if we do we try to be a casual as we can around people 

**_IronGay ™:_ ** I mean....whatever works i guess 

**_Bird-Man:_ ** so now we’ve confirmed that Captain America, Doctor Strange, The Winter Soldier and Iron Man are gay. 

**_IronGay ™:_ ** essentially yes, we have 

**_Starbucks:_ ** i regret knowing all of you 

  
  
  


**_Spider-Man:_ ** hey Mr. Stark can you pick me up from school? 

**_IronGay ™:_ ** I thought May was picking you up, kid? 

**_Spider-Man:_ ** she was but she got held up with work and stuff 

**_Spider-Man:_ ** couldn’t get time off 

**_IronGay ™:_ ** okay I’ll be there

**_Bird-Man:_ ** “I’m not Peter’s dad” my ass.

**_Spider-Man:_ ** ??!!

**_Spider-Man:_ ** “Dad?” 

**_IronGay ™:_ ** Sam-what the absolute fuck 

**_Bird-Man:_ ** you heard me 

**_Starbucks:_ ** technically he didn’t. You typed it out

**_Bird-Man:_ ** I hate you 

**_Starbucks:_ ** right back at you, pal 

  
  
  


**_IronGay ™:_ ** guys I'm bored 

**_Legolas:_ ** who's fault is that? 

**_IronGay ™:_ ** not mine

**_Widowmaker:_ ** sure

**_IronGay ™:_ ** @ **_Widowmaker_ ** why are you always against me?

**_Widowmaker:_ ** I'm like that with everyone 

**_Starbucks:_ ** she is 

**_IronGay ™:_ ** still not my fault 

  
  
  


**_IronGay ™:_ ** I just came up amazing an idea for us

**_AaronBurrSir:_ ** Tones, any idea you have is concerning. 

**_Doctor Strange:_ ** agreed

**_IronGay ™:_ ** i get it i get it my ideas normally end up in disaster but hear me out on this one

**_IronGay ™:_ ** movie night

**_Capsicle:_ ** I can stand behind that. 

**_Shakespeare:_ ** that sounds like a wonderful night to participate in!

**_GreenGiant:_ ** Thor, have you ever seen any movies before? 

**_Shakespeare:_ ** not many, but Jane was nice enough to show me some when we were still together 

**_Legolas:_ ** I'll come but it depends on when we're having it since Laura and I have stuff planned with the kids 

**_IronGay ™:_ ** look at you, being all domestic 

**_Legolas:_ ** bite me 

**_IronGay ™:_ ** no thanks I'm not Hannibal Lecter 

**_Widowmaker:_ ** ngl Mads Mikkelson was perfect for Hannibal 

**_Bird-Man:_ ** Mads Mikkelson is a perfect pick for any role-what are you talking about? 

**_IronGay ™:_ ** @ **_Spider-Man_ ** you up for movie night Friday, kid? 

**_Spider-Man:_ ** you want me to come, Mr. Stark? 

**_IronGay™:_ ** If you can make it, yeah you can come. 

**_Spider-Man:_ ** I'll ask aunt May! 

**_IronGay™:_ ** @ **_everyone_ ** anyone who's on this chat can come to movie night 

**_Nyan Cat:_ ** I am in Wakanda as is Shuri but I appreciate the offer, Stark. 

**_IronGay™:_ ** figure out a way to come then 

**_MemeQueen:_ ** aight I got you

**_Nyan Cat:_ ** Shuri, I have a meeting with the council all day Friday.

**_MemeQueen:_ ** forget the council

**_MemeQueen:_ ** it's movie night

**_IronGay™:_ ** yeah movie night is more important than politics

**_Nyan Cat:_ ** I regret to inform you that it is not more important than politics. 

**_IronGay ™:_ ** killjoy

**_MemeQueen:_ ** ^^^^

**_Spider-Man:_ ** …

**_IronGay ™:_ ** @ **_Spider-Man_ ** I see you typing what did she say?

**_Spider-Man:_ ** Sorry Mr. Stark, I can’t come Friday night.

**_IronGay ™:_ ** did she say why? 

**_Spider-Man:_ ** yeah she wants me to meet her new boyfriend. Friday night is apparently the only night he has time to come over and I haven’t met him yet. 

**_Legolas:_ ** well shit 

**_IronGay ™:_ ** exactly my thinking 

**_IronGay ™:_ ** also when tf did she get a boyfriend? I don’t remember her having one last time I saw her. 

**_Spider-Man:_ ** sometime within the last two weeks i guess but she wanted me to meet him in person and stuff. He hasn’t been over to the apartment yet and she wanted him to come over this Friday evening and have us meet. 

**_IronGay ™:_ ** Alright, sorry it didn’t work out kid. We’ll get another time in for you sometime soon. 

**_Spider-Man:_ ** thanks Mr. Stark :) 

  
  
  


**_MemeQueen:_ ** aight we’re coming

**_xxCrawlUpThanos’Assxx:_ ** coming? What does that mean? 

**_MemeQueen:_ ** I mean, I convinced T’Challa to let us come Friday-we’re leaving tomorrow

**_Nyan Cat:_ ** please do not ask for details on how she convinced me 

**_IronGay ™:_ ** You bet your ass I’m asking for details @ **_MemeQueen_ **

**_Nyan Cat:_ ** Shuri, I swear on Bast I will cancel this trip if you say  _ anything _

**_MemeQueen:_ ** My big brother had a meeting with the tribes and decided he didn’t want to sit there all day on his throne and listen to them moan and groan about foreigners and foreign policies so he decided he was going to say he was going on a weekend long mission just to get away from them. 

**_Widowmaker:_ ** to be fair though, I wouldn't want to sit there and listen to them either. 

**_MemeQueen:_ ** _ exactly  _

**_Nyan Cat:_ ** I will admit, I find most of their talks to be tiresome 

**_IronGay ™:_ ** just say that they’re boring, your highness. We’ll all understand and keep our mouths shut. ;)

**_Nyan Cat:_ ** You are the last person I would tell a secret to even if it meant my life was on the line. 

**_Doctor Strange:_ ** touché

  
**_IronGay ™:_ ** I hate all of you 


End file.
